Sensei
by Ay
Summary: Ichigo merasakan suatu hal aneh saat bertemu dengan guru sastra barunya.. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan guru itu? Ripiuu pleaseee...


Sensei

**Part 1: Eres To Do En Mi **

Bleach punya om Tite Kubo

Sensei punya aya^^

Pairing: IchiRuki, HisaRuki

Okkk..

Selamat membaca^^

R&R ya….

**Sensei**

**Part 1: Eres To Do En Mi **

Aku masih duduk tenang di tempatku. Sesekali aku menatap dengan bosan ke arah sahabatku yang masih asyik dengan majalah 'sensornya'. Ya, kalian pasti tahu maksudku, majalah yang penuh dengan gambar wanita dengan pakaian mini malah bisa disebut hampir, ya hampir, ingat hampir telanjang, bukan sudah telanjang. Apa sih enaknya memandang gambar-gambar aneh seperti itu?!

"Hoi, Ichigo, kau mengintip diam-diam ya? Kau ingin juga membaca majalah ini?!" Renji mengatakan hal itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Cih, tidak sudi!" membaca? Apa yang bisa dibaca? Bukankah majalah itu hanya berisi foto-foto wanita.

"Hahaha.. jangan marah seperti itu, Ichigo! Nanti kerutanmu semakin bertambah. Hahaha..," ucap Renji sambil memerkan tawa babonnya.

"Urusai!" gerah aku melihat tawa babonnya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya setelah melihat ada seseorang memasuki kelas kami. Matsumoto sensei? Eh, bukan.. Lalu siapa wanita itu? Sensei? Ah, tidak mungkin! Mana ada sensei secebol itu. Ya, maksudku kecuali Hitsugaya sensei.

"Whuaa… cantik sekali!" seru hampir semua siswa. Ingat, hampir! Karena aku tidak termasuk! Eits.. bukan hanya aku, ternyata Hisagi pun sama sepertiku. Bahkan dia sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan wanita cebol itu. Maaf, bukan menghina, tapi kenyataannya wanita itu memang cebol.

"Kyaa.. seksinya!!" kini semua siswa, mmm.. maksudku hampir. Ingat hampir, karena aku dan, aku melirik Hisagi lagi, ya dia juga tidak menyerukan tambahan.

Kyaa??! SEKSI??!! Apa mata mereka semua buta?! Masa wanita berbadan rata itu dibilang seksi! Cebol, mata violet aneh, badan rata, kulit putih pucat, darimana seksinya coba?! Huh.. Pasti Renji sependapat denganku, dia kan sudah melihat puluhan, eh ralat, ratusan wanita seksi di majalah… ya, kalian pasti tahu maksudku. Aku melihat ke arahnya. Apa??!! Kenapa dia malah mimisan?! Aku mengucek mataku, mungkin matakulah yang rusak. Aku lalu kembali memandang wanita yang kini berdiri di depan kelasku.

Tidak, mataku tidak rusak. Sosok di depan kelas itu tetap wanita cebol dan berbadan rata. Tapi kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka begitu terpesona dengan sosok di hadapan mereka? Cantiklah, seksilah, haduh… Benar-benar tidak masuk dalam otakku yang jenius ini.

Bletakkk… satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepalaku. Aku mengadahkan wajahku untuk melihat siapa yang melakukan itu. Dan…

"Kyaa…" aku terkejut melihat siapa yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku. Wanita cebol itu! Aku yang sadar bahwa teriakkanku barusan benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan image ku sebagai siswa ter cool di sekolah ini, langsung menata kembali sikapku. Siswa, karena senseinya tentu saja Hitsugaya sensei yang mendapat image itu.

"Maaf.. Tapi kenapa Anda menjitak kepala saya seperti itu?" tanyaku pada wanita cebol di depanku.

"Itu karena kau daritadi hanya melamun saja!" Wanita itu lalu meninggalkan mejaku yang berada di pojok kiri belakang kelas dan kembali menuju depan kelas, "Nah, anak-anak. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kuchiki Rukia. Saya akan mengajar Sastra menggantikan Matsumoto sensei yang akan cuti hamil selama 2 bulan," wanita itu lalu tersenyum manis yang sukses membuat hampir seluruh siswa di kelasku kejang-kejang. Bahkan Renji di sampingku pun pingsan.

Dan kalian tahu bagaimana reaksi dari para siswi di kelasku? Meraka semua menatap wanita itu dengan mupeng alias muka pengen. Eits.. bukan yuri, maksudku mereka semua seolah berharap merekalah wanita itu. Aneh..

Aku masih heran, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu adalah sensei. Tingginya pun hanya sebahuku, eh, sepertinya lebih pendek lagi. Ya, tapi aku tidak terlalu heran karena sudah ada Hitsugaya sensei sebagai bukti nyata dari teori 'Tidak semua guru lebih tinggi dari muridnya' . Teori ciptaan Hitsugaya sensei sendiri.

"Nah, ayo kita ulangan!" seru wanita itu, eh maksudku Kuchiki sensei dengan semangat.

"Tidakkk…!!" seru hampir semua siswa di kelasku dan lagi-lagi ucapan Kuchiki sensei membuat pingsan Renji.

***

Aku mencari buku itu di antara rak-rak tinggi yang tersusun rapi di perpustakaan ini. Ya aku sedang mencari novel sastra 'Eres To Do En Mi'. Rasanya kemarin aku masih melihat novel itu di sini, di rak ini, tepat di hadapanku. Kenapa sekarang sudah tidak ada? Apa sudah ada yang meminjamnya ya?

Pakk.. tepukan pelan mendarat di bahuku. Aku melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang menepukku. Dia..

"Menacari ini ya?" tanya wanita itu, maksudku Kuchiki sensei padaku. Aku menatap mata itu, indah.. Amethyst indah yang teduh seolah menyelami mataku, mencari tahu apa yang kurasa, kupikir, dan..

"Hei, kenapa melamun?" Kuchiki sensei mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan wajahku.

"Eh.. emm.. iya," ucapku sedikit grogi. Sial, kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini?!

"Nah, novel ini yang kau cari kan?" tanya Kuchiki sensei lagi. Tangannya mengulurkan novel Eres To Do En Mi.

"Mmm… iya," sial, aku masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa grogiku.

"Ini," ucap Kuchiki sensei lalu pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpana.

"Err.. tunggu!" panggilku.

"Iya?" tanya Kuchiki sensei lalu kembali menghadapku.

"Mmm.. arigatou," ucapku masih dengan grogi. Argh… Sial kenapa aku jadi grogi seperti ini menghadapi Kuchiki sensei! Tapi anehnya, menghadapi Kuchiki sensei juga membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Ya," ucapnya tersenyum manis lalu kembali meneruskan jalannya. Manis.. Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan Kuchiki sensei, senyumannya, ya senyuman indah dan manisnya yang terus-terusan terpatri di ingatanku.

Pakk.. satu lagi tepukan pelan mendarat di bahuku. Kuchiki sensei? Aku membuka mataku. Mataku harus kecewa karena bukan sosok Kuchiki sensei yang ku temukan, melainkan..

"Apa aku mengganggumu Ichigo?" tanya Hisagi. Ternyata dialah yang menepuk bahuku kali ini.

"Eh, tidak. Ada apa?"

"Mm.. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu," Hisagi menghentikan ucapannya saat dia memandang novel di tanganku.

"Hisagi?"

"Mmm.. aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Kau tahu, bahwa di sekolah ini dulu pernah terjadi.."

"Ichigooo!!!" seseorang berteriak sambil berlari ke arahku.

**To be continue**

Kyaa… ay bikin fic IchiRuki baru!!*dilempar panci*

Hehe.. gomen. Maafkan ay yang malah bikin fic baru. Abis, kangen bikin fic IchiRuki. ^.^

Maaf ya kalo ceritanya gaje n aneh.. Abiz inspirasinya dapet gitu aja pas dosen di kampus cerita hantu gitu. Hehe.. Ni fic buat memenuhi sindiran dari para sobat ay yang bilang otak ay terlalu banyak imajinasi, pemimpi, dll.. Thank's ya sobat, karea sindiran kalian, lahirlah fic nista ini. Hahaha..

Buat Novi, Rika, Rifki, Viktor, Ahau, Yoan, Tere.. Ni fic untuk membuktikan janjiku setelah mendengar cerita dosen statistik tercinta kita. Hehehe..

Special for IchiRuki FC!! Hidup IchiRuki!!*digantung*

Bdw, ada yang tau ga, siapa yang manggil Ichigo? Ayo tebak! Yang benar dicium Renji!!*dilempar bakiak*

Oke, ay yakin udah pada cape dengerin ay ngomong. Hehehe..

Ripiu ya..

Yang ripiu dapat tiket nonton ay konser di kamar mandi!*kaga ada yang mau*

Ok.. Ripiu ya.. *puppy eyes*

Arigatou^^


End file.
